


抑制温柔

by amazingwoods



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode:s01e08, Fromage, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Summary: 汉尼拔意识到了他对威尔的真实感情到底是什么。这令他进退两难。看起来残忍地掐灭对对方的感情似乎是唯一的解决方法。威尔能明白发生了什么吗？
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	抑制温柔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cruel to be Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049775) by [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal). 

> 献给汤不热上的@FreshKidNerdLawyer。

当杰克克劳福德走进办公室的时候，汉尼拔几乎不想见到他。他不也想听对方说任何一个字。威尔格雷厄姆已死。他越晚听到这个消息，好像威尔格雷厄姆就能在某处既死不了也活不了的地方中存在着的时间更长。或者这两种情况都有可能发生。他大概是薛定谔的猫的朋友。

在他眼里，克劳福德看起来非常讨厌。汉尼拔试图把下一秒用普朗克时间来作为单位数来计算时间。这里还有10的43次方的时间，威尔还能在某处活下去……或者只是受了重伤。

他已经开始想念威尔了。这情感如此炽烈，以至于他可以施咒让对方立刻出现了。

当然他只是个幻象。如果他真的能出现在这里，克劳福德会不会看起来像是那种把全世界的坏消息都藏在内心中的那种人？汉尼拔思维殿堂的一部分已经进入了现实世界的薄弱之处，想要让威尔格雷厄姆的幻象集聚在办公室里。他是如此美丽，如此鲜活，如此遥不可及。汉尼拔希望亲吻一下实实在在的威尔。这想法让眼睛因泪水而刺痛。

只有当威尔坐在他的桌子上，带着令人熟悉的温柔微笑时，汉尼拔才意识到他真的在这里。

“我感觉，我好像把你拽入了我的世界。”威尔说。

“是这样。”汉尼拔说。他感觉威尔的身上正散发着高温。他立刻停止了微笑，想用撇嘴来转变态度。“我并不觉得我会因此而原谅你。”

******

在隔日，威尔拨打了莱克特博士办公室的电话。当然，没人接通。有人死在了那里。莱克特博士也差点丧命于此。这里仍是一个犯罪现场。当然，即使汉尼拔想回去工作，也不会去那里。

他考虑也许该拨打私人电话，但是看起来这还是行不通。于是，他在买完一袋子面包圈后，便开车前往莱克特博士的家。

当门开了的时候，威尔挤出一个大大的微笑，然后举起了那袋子。“我知道这不是有富含蛋白质的炒蛋，但是有时候吃完一些碳水化合物会让人更舒服——”

他向前走了一步，但是莱克特博士仍一动不动地站在门口。他的脸上有着淤青和一些肿起来的包，但透过这些，仍能看出他那冷冰冰的表情。

威尔突然变得很不自信。“我——是不是来得太早啦？”

“我们最好不要再交往了。”回答他的声音听起来僵硬无比。

这话像往威尔脸上拍了一巴掌一样，让他几乎无法喘过气来。“得需要多长时间？我不明白。这事有关于托比亚斯或者——或者别的什么事吗？”

“我犯下了一个错。”莱克特博士说。“我把你当做朋友是希望你能在治疗过程中敞开心扉，但是我从没期望你能够在此花多少心思。你真实的性格比我想的要孤独、绝望得多了。”

“我——”

他不知道自己还能说些什么。在莱克特站着的时候，他的嘴就那么张着，一句话也说不出来，而博士就那么盯着他。这就好像他们在此之前从未相见过。

不。这一点也不真实。如果他这样盯着一个陌生人的话，那么脸上不应该出现憎恨的表情。

“我很抱歉。”威尔听见自己说了句话。

门在他面前关闭了。

******

汉尼拔在早些时候跟他的心理咨询师说自己不再期望和威尔格雷厄姆之间产生友谊了。他不再想跟这个话题牵扯上一丝一毫，他也不再想和她讨论这细节。但是他发现自己感觉压在胸口的石头已经被移走了，倒是压在了杜穆里艾医生的身上。

“出于专业原因，”他用着熟练的冷冰冰的语气说着。“最好是不要将友谊和工作混为一谈。”

她微微歪了下头，“你是不是迷上了威尔格雷厄姆？”

汉尼拔正考虑杜穆里艾医生的回答，就像他买定制西装时会买一本关于描述面料的书一样。他所设想的回答有千种百种，没有哪一种是对或者错，只是这些回答或多或少的适合最后的回答。

她冲他微微一笑，同时也将双手合起来，搁到了膝头上。他抬了抬眉毛，表示好奇。

“有时，”她说，“问题和答案之间留出的空间就是答案本身。”

“显然你觉得是这样。”他说。

她耸了耸肩。“你说他是个凶手。”

她那双沉静的眼睛里跳动着小小的、大获全胜的火苗。“只因为他对你说自己吻了一个人。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼。他不得不说出那个显而易见的答案。“是的。”

“你是不是迷上威尔格雷厄姆了？”她又问了一遍。

“是的。”他说。像这种心率提高的事情很少在他身上发生，但这次就是发生了。

杜穆里艾医生扫了他一眼，然后露出了一个明亮的微笑。“我们是不是该挑下次的约诊的时间了？”

他点点头，什么没说。那块被粉碎的石头又回到了原处。

******

他正坐在杰克克劳福德的办公室里，饱受高热的困扰。时间一秒一秒地过去了。他的头在冲他尖叫。这次的偏头疼比上一次严重的多得多。

莱克特在他身后踱步，正在研究白板上的最新案子。威尔真的不明白为什么这个混蛋还在这里，还和FBI合作。现在所有的治疗已经结束了，他还在这干什么？他感到绝望。无论杰克什么时候回来，威尔都计划跟他好好说说这事。

威尔就着黑咖啡咽下了两粒阿司匹林。疼痛感越来越强了，他已经不想再假装下去了，便刮着鬓角处，没忍住呻吟出声。

“你应该再接受一次检查。”莱克特说。

威尔没好气地哼了一声。“我们可不是朋友。你他妈怎么关心起我来了？”

“我仍然是一名医生。”莱克特说。“另外，你对他人而言还是太危险了。”

威尔半转过头来，狠狠地盯着对方。“就因为头疼而导致的？”

“就因为你。”汉尼拔用着低沉的声音说着。“你因夺走霍布斯的生命所兴奋。当你再次面对案件时，还会想要体验相同的感觉。你让巴奇走掉，是不是因为你认出了他身上和你有相同的东西？威尔，你仿佛是一个深坑。那里有着一粒种子或者一个卵细胞……它正在生长。”

威尔的视线随着头中的嗡鸣声而慢慢模糊。就像是有海浪在它的脑内活动，侵蚀着头骨，冻结住脑中活跃的脂肪，直到一切都破裂开来。

然而，即使他的视线很快地模糊起来，他也能轻易地描述出来这一粒在思维中央的可怕的种子。潮水退去了，深黑的树根从种子的外壳中伸出，在他的大脑周围盘绕起来。它们逐渐生长，开始看起来像荆棘，又或者像鹿角。它们从里面穿透他的头骨，穿过他的头发。直到他看起来像是噩梦中的鹿。

“你为什么不冲刺伤你的人开枪呢？”汉尼拔问，但是他的声音是从一个怪物的身上发出来的。

就像他一样骄傲的，危险的，长着鹿角的，身体却是人类……很是瘦弱，表面上也覆盖着和种子表皮一样的东西。它的脸上有着眼神空洞的银色双眼，这双眼毫无疑问就是汉尼拔的。

“我不想拥有热爱杀戮的爱好。”威尔说，或者他想要这样说。他没法再说些什么了，因为暴怒的情绪已经在他的体内充满。

随着一声尖叫，他猛地站起来，用鹿角刺向那个像汉尼拔的生物，就像霍布斯刺死受害者一样。

那个生物倒是用温柔的眼神看着他，然后轻抚他的脸颊。“你这个漂亮的小东西……我多希望我们之间的感情能有所改变呀。”

***

你这个漂亮的小东西。

汉尼拔坐在威尔所在病床的旁边，尽可能的靠近对方，而没有去摸对方的手。他，的确很美丽。即使是现在也是如此。他的头发比平时要乱的多。脸色苍白。他看起来是梦中的东西，只是无意间坠落在这，在这他本不应存在的地方。

一股欲望催促着他想要触摸对方的手，确保他真的是活着的。汉尼拔摆弄着他手指上的输氧管和血氧计，以保一切正常。

杰克克劳福德过来了，但只是远远地在门外看。“是发烧？”他问。

“已经过去了。”汉尼拔说，“这是抗NMDA型脑炎。”

他知道过去一周这病在发作。他还对此病症抱有怀疑态度了一段时间。但它看起来像是通向威尔思维的唯一入口。高烧充当了好长时间的催化剂，如果他没有派威尔去抓捕托比亚斯的话，那么他可能会失去威尔。

克劳福德在外头站了他所能站的时间，尽管这时间还远远达不到他的忍耐极限。“他的医生可不可以尽快叫醒他？”

汉尼拔再次查看了一下威尔的脉搏。“我不会离开他的，杰克。”

克劳福德叹气。“我需要一名精神分析专家——”

“你已经有阿拉娜布鲁姆了。”汉尼拔说，硬生生地打断了对方的话。“我不会离开这里。”

***

当威尔睁开双眼的时候，他立刻发觉到了什么。主要是他的喉咙发干，嗓子也很痛。还闻到了某种很刺激的食物的味道。这味道唤醒了他的记忆，让他觉得这是中餐。

然后看到了莱克特医生蜷缩在他身旁的椅子上轻轻地打鼾。他看起来就像当时在阿比盖尔病床旁的形象一个样——很是温柔，那种色调模糊了他本身的棱角。他表现得就像是一个朋友那样。

“发烧能带来疯狂的想法。”他用着沙哑的声音说着。

莱克特直起了身子，从睡梦中立刻脱离出来。他离开座位，去给威尔倒了一杯水。他看起来一点也不劳累。

“发烧能带来更清晰的思维。”他说。他扫了一眼威尔，然后好像是突然害羞了，然后扭开了头。

“对我而言，这两者它都能带来。”他说。他深深地叹了一口气，然后喝了起来。“我只是需要去弄清楚……哪一些是我所想象的，哪一些又是真实发生过的事情。你想象过我们之间的友谊吗？”

“没有。”回答简短。没有一丝含糊。

“你想象过你告诉我我们不是朋友的场面吗？”他问。

“没有。”

莱克特一声站起来，去拿保暖袋和瓷盘。这东西肯定不是医院的。

威尔又深呼吸了一次。“这是你给我做的晚餐？”

一长串配料表被汉尼拔说了出来。但是威尔根本不关心鸡汤里有什么东西。

他们坐下来开始吃饭，威尔仍在摆脱那缠绕在他身上如荆棘一般的烧热。他的大脑像是被煮过一样，根本没法冷静下来。莱克特医生……汉尼拔认为在他没有被看着的时候，他注视着威尔的方式和当他从托比亚斯巴奇那里逃脱出来的方式是一样的。这就是汉尼拔在落下百叶窗前的样子。这就是他隐藏起来的样子。

“我看到了你。”威尔说。汉尼拔抬起头来，凝视着他。威尔朝他微笑着，手越过桌面，拉住了汉尼拔的手。“我也看到了我自己。”

房间被阴影笼罩着，昏暗的光从窗帘里渗透出来。在这里，他不难感觉到那双鹿角正从汉尼拔的头上，亦或者是他自己的头上冒出。

汉尼拔最终回了他一个微笑。


End file.
